שמש עונה7
by shlomi
Summary: זוהי ההתחלה של עונה7 של "שמש", עם דמות חדשה- חזקי, בחור דתי שיודע להתחפש לדמויות שונות.


שחקן חדש: יחזקאל "חזקי הזיקית" כהן

1. כשר אבל מסריח א': (142)במשרד חשאי בתל אביב שני אנשים בוחנים מפת מוקדי מזון בעיר עם נקודות שחורות על חלק, ודגלי כיבוש על רוב הנשאר. הם מדברים על "אמפרית השמש" ברח' יהודה הלוי פינת נחמני כמקום האחרון שנשאר להם לכבוש מאלה שעדיין מתנדנדים על תעודת כשרות. בתצלום תקריב, רואים שעל הדגלים יש סמל של חזיר. בחור שנראה כחילוני נכנס ושואל איפה ניתן להשיג בשר לבן בשבת הקרובה. כשהשניים מסיטים את דעתם כדי לבדוק, הוא רושם את הכתובת של האימפריה מתוך המפה.

בחור דתי מגיע לאימפריה ושואל את שמש אם יש תעודת כשרות. שמש מתחמק, ובסוף מודה שלא, כי אין ביקוש. הבחור אומר לשמש שלא יכול להיות, ועוד יהיה. שמש מלגלג. עוגן וששי חוזרים מחופשה בקיבוץ ומביאים לאיפריה חזירון חי ונושם, ועוגן אומרת שקוראים לו חזי. הבחור המום.

למחרת מגיע בחור חרדי עם זקן ומבקש באגט עם נקניק, אבל כששומע שאין כשרות מסתלק. בצהריים מגיע חייל רוסי עם כומתה על הראש וכמעט מזמין פסטרמה. כששומע שאין כשרות הוא עוזב, לא לפני שאומר לשמש שעוד במוסקבה הוא שמר על כשרות. למחרת מגיע מתנחל עם עוזי וסנדלי שורש כנ"ל, ובצהריים בחור אמריקאי עם משקפי שמש ומצלמת תיירים וכיפה קטנה. לשמש נמאס מאלה שלא רוצים לאכול אצלו, ושולח את ששי למשרד הדתות. ששי הולך בטעות ללשכה המוסלמית ששולחת "מכ"ש" ערבי.

2. כשר אבל מסריח ב': (143)הסיפור ממשיך מאיפה שהפסיק הפרק הקודם. המכ"ש המוסלמי דורש לזרוק את כל היינות והארקים, וכמעט מתעלף כשרואה את חזי החזיר. שמש נאלץ ללכת בעצמו לרבנות תל אביב ומשאיר את ששי לבד באימפריה. ששי מתחיל לשפוך את כל המשקאות החריפים לכיור. עוגן מצידה מגלה שבלק שלה יש רכיב porqolinone שנשמע כמו חזיר ושופכת גם אותו. בביוב מתפרץ ריח מסריח כתוצאה מתגובה כימית שמבריח את כולם החוצה.

שמש חוזר עם אברך מהרבנות ומגלה לוחמי אב"ך בלבוש הגנתי מלא מחוץ לאימפריה. כשהוא שואל מה קרה, אומרים לו שמחבל פוצץ פצצה כימית באימפריה במחאה על המחירים. ארגון טרור מוסלמי קיצוני בשם "הקץ לאלכוהול" לקח אחריות. שני האנשים מתחילת העונה מגיעים ורואים את הבלגאן והריח ומחליטים לחזור יותר מאוחר.

כששמש שומע שעוגן וששי אחראים לראקציה, הוא כועס. אבל אז מגיע הבחור הדתי, ומראה לו על שני בקבוקי אלכוהול שהיו באימפריה וששי שפך- אחד היה מורכב מאלכוהול לא חוקי, מתאנול שמסוכן, והשני טרף לגמרי. שמש מבין שששי בדיעבד הציל את האימפריה ונותן לו חיבוק חצי-דוב, כשביד השניה הוא סותם את האף. בסופו של דבר הרבנות נותנת הכשר למקום. טנצר נכנס ומזהה את הבחור כ"חזקי הזקית" בעל אלף הפרצופים, ושמש מבין שסדרו אותו, אבל כבר מאוחר מידי. שני האנשים, שמתברר כנציגי "חזיר לישראל", נכנסים לאימפריה ומתבאסים מהתעודת כשרות הטריה. כשהם מזהים את חזקי הם אומרים: "חזקי הרמאי". בתגובה הוא אומר "תודה".

3.סליחות: (144)חזקי שוכר ערב לאמירת סליחות. מתחיל בלגאן כשהחזן רוצה לתקוע בשופר. השכנים מזמינים משטרה ופקד לחיאני (אסף אשתר) אומר שזה לא חוקי אחרי 23:00. בלילה למחרת שמש מפברק קונצרט כשהוא עומד על כך שיש לחזן זכות לתקוע בשופר. רק שלחיאני מגיע ודורש לראות את אישור אגף התרבות בעיריה.

אחרי התיעצות עם טנצר, בלילה השלישי שמש מארגן בוידאו ערב שידורים חוזרים של "הדקה ה-91" כדי שהשופר ישמש כביכול לאמצעי עידוד, אבל לחיאני מגיע ואומר שזה חוקי רק במשחקים שנמצאים באותו מקום של האמצעי עידוד. בלית ברירה בלילה הרביעי שמש מארגן תחרות פינג פונג, אבל מגיע פקח ודורש לראות את החתימה של ארגון הפינג פונג הארצי. ששי המום שיש בכלל דבר כזה.

ביום למחרת כולם תקועים בפקק, והמון צפצופי מכוניות נשמעות. כששמש מגיע לאימפריה הוא מתלונן שזה מפריע לו להתרכז בחשבונות. כשכולם חוזרים לביתם שוב יש צופרי מכוניות ושכנים שמנסים לישון צורחים אבל לא יכולים לעשות כלום. שמש מבין שיש כאן פוטנציה, ומארגן את הסליחות בלילה הבא ברחוב- כשהשופר משמש כצופר מכונית.

4.שלום כיתה ז': (145)בר מתחיל ללמוד בחט"ב ומתלונן שקיבל מורה מכשפה, בשם סברינה ברושי. ששי שואל איך זה יכול להיות ושמש "מסביר" שהיא כנראה עושה חלטורות מהצד. ששי ועוגן צופים ב"קוסם מארץ עוץ" ואתי וטנצר מנסים לפרשן להם את זה בשפה עכשווית (טנצר: "ההוריקן התעצבן על שמשפחת גייל לא שילמה ועד בית והחליט לנקוט באמצעי הוצאה לפועל- הוא הוציא את הבית מקנזס". ששי: "אז למה דורותי עדיין שם?" אתי: "זה כמו שבנאדם שוכח את התינוק באוטו ובא מישהו וגונב את האוטו. הגנב יכול להחזיר את האוטו לאן שגנב" עוגן: "או לאמץ את התינוק" טנצר: "או למכור אותו") במגרש מכוניות מפוקפק רואים מוכר שנראה כמו עבריין מנסה למכור מכונית עם תינוק. ("וואלה אחי, מצב טוב, יש לילד טסט עד ינואר, בלי הרבה קילומטרז'. בקושי זוחל. אם תרצה סיבוב נסיון- עליי"...)

חזקי שואל את בר איזו מורה קיבלה הכיתה המקבילה והוא אומר שממש מלאך. שמש אומר: "נו, ושלכם גם לא ממש בן-אדם"...בר מספר שחבר שלו חדאד ממש מרוצה מהמורה אייזנמן. ששי הולך לבית של סברינה ושופך עליה מים. היא כועסת ואומרת שכבר התקלחה בשנה שעברה. חזקי משיג מלשכת החינוך של העיריה את קורות החיים של המפקח השכונתי צבי ברזילי ומגלה באיזה בית ספר למד באיזה שנים. הוא נכנס לבית הספר הזה ומחפש על קירות הבוגרים את המחזור, וכפי שחשד, הוא מופיע שם כצבי אייזנמן.

חזקי מתחפש לפרופסור והולך למפגש של הסתדרות המורים, שם פוגש את המפקח השכונתי ברזילי והמורה אייזנמן. בחשאי הוא מצלם אותם ביחד. הוא מעמיד פנים כחבר שלו מהמחזור, וכשהוא מקליט כל מילה עם הסלולרי הוא קורא לו "צבי אייזנמן". צבי עונה לו והם "מחליפים רשמים". למחרת חזקי מציג את הראיות החדשות שלו בלשכת החינוך: "אייזנמן" ו"חדאד" הם בעצם "ברזילי" בשפות שונות, ומכריח את המפקח להתפטר, ומורה טובה יותר מגיעה לכיתה ז'1. באימפריה הוא מסביר ש"ברושי" זה Bruxa, מכשפה בפורטוגזית.


End file.
